


Psyched Vampires

by petersgirl



Category: Psych, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn and Gus are trying to get a simple invitation to go to a National Police Convention a murder happens that effects the Psych gang. They want to use Shawn's psychic abilities to find the murderer. While the Cullens are trying to keep the killing contained so that the Volturi doesn't find out. It is all over the news and Shawn starts seeing things in a whole new way. CROSSOVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. No copy right intended. This story contains profanity, violence and other adult situations.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**A/N: I will be putting all of Shawn's mental notices in bold italics. His clues so to speak LOL!**

 

* * *

**SHAWNS POV**

 

While I was tapping my pencil on the desk I was racking my brain trying to come up with a way that Gus and I could go to the National Police Convention in Seattle, Washington. I was a little offended that all of them acted like I had nothing to contribute to it. They just blew me and Gus off like we weren't part of the team at all.

"Shawn." I just kept tapping.

"Shawn." I just kept tapping.

I felt a paper wade hit me in the head.

"Will you please quit? Some of us are trying to work around here."

Being completely insulted that Gus was even implying I was slacking off. Anybody that knows me, knows that's not true "I'm working right now Gus. Working on a way to get the Chief to agree that we can go to this convention too and have her pay for all of our expenses."

"Give it up. That's never going to happen. Lassiter doesn't want us to go along. I even over heard him telling a another detective that we don't really do anything to help the force. He didn't even understand why they invited your dad to be a guest speaker and not him." That was not what I wanted to hear and now it was no longer just insulting, it was unacceptable.

"You mean they invited my dad to go and he didn't say anything to me. He's an old retired guy. What could they want him to talk about, denture cream and having hemorrhoids?" Actually he does have that because I know.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter Shawn. We need to focus on business and getting another case before we're completely broke and can't pay the bills." That's exactly what I'm working on too, getting them to need us for another case.

Going down to the station and waiting for the Chief to get back from lunch. I was standing in front of my dads desk "Yes Shawn. Is there something that I can do for you? I'm kind of busy here. I need to have everything finished up so I can leave tomorrow. That reminds me, can you water my plants while I'm gone and bring in the mail." Great now I'm Shawn his personal gardener and delivery boy.

"Now that you mention it. Why didn't you tell me that you were getting to go to the convention before today? Gus and I had dinner with you a couple of nights ago and when we brought it up you were completely quiet about it." I know my dad well enough to know that when he's quiet with me, he's hiding something from me. Otherwise there is no way to keep him quiet.

Dad went over to the filing cabinet and was putting various things away "Because Shawn you have always been the most head strong and competitive person I know, even as a child. I knew if I told you they wanted me to go and not you that you would make a big deal about it. I just don't have time for your childish ways today. Think back to when I was trying to teach you that you're not always going to be the center of attention and you don't always have to win."

"I'm sorry I'm not recalling which great lesson that would have been. My childhood was full of so many lessons that you wanted me to learn. When most kids were playing catch with their dads, you were always making me learn things and being mean in the process sometimes. "

Dad sighed "I did play catch with you now focus Shawn."

* * *

_I was seven and I wanted so badly to win a bike race between me and Gus. We even made a bet on it because I just knew I was the best. The loser had to do all the chores of the winner for one week. The winner also got to pick one baseball card of the losers collection. Gus was the only one lucky enough on the entire block to get this one card. The one card that I needed to completely my collection._

_I might have just before the race felt Gus's tires were over inflated and let some air out for him. It was nothing that would hurt him in any way just slow him down a little bit, enough so I was guaranteed win and get that card._

_But when the race started it was me that got the surprise. As I hopped on to start to peddle like crazy my back tire came off and I fell down hard on the concrete. Skinning up my elbow and leg._

_Standing at the finish line was dad "Shawn you can't always win at everything, especially the way you were trying to. I know you think that by winning you get to be the center of attention and it makes everyone love you more but, it doesn't. Besides I might have seen you sneaking across the lawn this morning and tampering with Gus's tires. So I decided to teach you a very valuable lesson son and loosened the tire from your bike. There is nothing that you can win or no better attention that you can get, than having a true friend. A true friend for life means more than any baseball card you could ever own. So you know what is the right thing to do is. Now go do it."_

_I went home and got my gold baseball card down from the closet and went to Gus's house "Thanks Shawn. I didn't think even if I won that you would ever let me have this."_

_"That's because you're my friend Gus and I'll be over tomorrow to do your chores just like I said I would."_

* * *

Dad was right about that. Gus is my true friend that has always been there for me. My brother from another mother that's what we are. He still has that baseball card too, framed sitting on his desk at the office. It always amazes me some of the things that can bond a friendship for life. Like something as simple as that card.

Noticing a piece of paper on my dads desk; _**We will call Police Chief Karen Vick at Approximately 2:00 p.m. to confirm your reservations and give you the information about your speaker slot.**_

The phone call will be coming in about forty-five minutes from now and Gus and I will be there for it too.

Scanning down to the bottom of the letter; _**Mr. Spencer we would like you to include some scenarios in your presentation of how your psychic capabilities have helped you in solving a few cases. We look forward to hearing your presentation.**_

Smiling like I should be right now at my dad "You're so right. We all need a lesson once in a while to remember that you don't have to be center of attention and winning isn't always the most important thing. We can see that you're a busy man being a file clerk and whatever the hell else you do around here."

As we walked away "Shawn why do you have that stupid smile on your face?"

"Because Gus, it's gonna end up being a good day today. I'm sensing it." And I was. No one even noticed that it was me in the first place that was invited. I still had to come up with something to convenience the Chief that she needed us enough for her to pay for all our expenses too. But not to worry, I will.

Waiting until about just when it was time for the Chief to get her phone call and for my dad, Lassie and Jules to come walking in. I screamed from the Chief's doorway "Gus come quick, I'm getting something."

Putting fingers to my temple "I'm see a pool no wait. I'm seeing a hotel. Yes that's it, a hotel. Chief you're there sitting pool side. Jules, oh you are just rocking that bathing suit you have on. Lassie I see you there too but, you're wearing your suit and tie still. You're pointing your gun at a group of little kids that just splashed you with water."

Going over to the Chief's desk and laying down on it and placing my hand on my forehead "This one is really taking it out of me. My dad is there too... wait no... my dad isn't there. But Gus and I are."

Noticing the time; **the clock was straight up 2:00 p.m.**

Crossing my legs and recrossing them again "You're going to get a phone call Chief with some very surprising and yet not surprising news. Some might even say it's a little disturbing too. In 5..4..3..2..1.." I pointed to her phone and it started ringing. The disturbing part for me would be that they never even considered it was me they wanted and not my dad.

Going over to stand between my dad and Gus "Really Shawn was that necessary? You saw the letter on my desk didn't you?"

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary "Wait for it. You haven't even heard the best part of it yet." Dad just rolled his eyes and didn't say anymore.

Lassie was eyeing me "I don't know what you're up to Spencer but it's not going to work." I don't know why he would think that it wouldn't work. For the most part it always does.

The Chief put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone "Mr. Spencer how did you know that a murder had been committed? What else did you see? They are still looking for the animal they think attacked the Santa Barbara Police Commissioner in Forks, Washington. While in Washington he decided to go on a fishing trip then he went missing. He was supposed to be meeting us over at the convention after that. For some strange reason they think you can help them." Well of course I can help them. But the news was a surprise to me too. But not to worry, I can help them solve this mystery faster than Scooby Doo and the Mystery Machine.

On speaker phone we were given the run down. The Commissioner was attacked by an animal with most of his blood drained from his body. A hiker found his lifeless body down by a river with all of his fishing gear still on. They have been finding huge paw prints that are still unexplained about what animal they belong to. He had two small puncture wounds on his neck and no other cuts or lacerations were found. But what kind of animal sucks blood to kill their prey?

Putting my fingers to my temple again "I'm getting something. It was a bat no wait, it was a bat in disguise. Vampire, it was a vampire. It could be a vampire bat."

They all looked at me with their mouths opened. The phone even went dead silent too. Gus whispered to me "Shawn what are you doing telling them that? Are you crazy? Were never gonna get hired for this case."

Whispering back "Last night I might have watched the entire last season of True Blood. Which was phenomenal by the way. Work with me on this Gus."

"I'm sorry without examining the body and the area that the killing took place I can't be sure of anything. I'm being sent too many messages right now."

 

**JASPERS POV**

 

Going with Carlisle to where the man had been killed by one of our own kind. It was only about fifty miles from the house. The guy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It must have been an easy kill for a nomad vampire just passing through. The poor guy wouldn't have had a chance fighting off our kind with our super human strength and being faster than a blink of an eye.

It was a careless kill too. They drained him and didn't even try to cover it up. A hiker had found him and reported it to the local police, Charlie. But this guy was someone important from California and it was being fueled by the news. There was no way in hell we could do damage control and keep it a secret now.

Asking Carlisle what do we needed to do about it. Not only did it risk exposing us as vampire even though we feed off of animals and not humans; there was a huge risk of the Volturi coming here to handle the situation.

"The last thing we need is the Volturi coming to investigate this and finding out about Bella being a human, who knows our secret. You know what that will mean. We would all be torn apart and burned for allowing a human to live that could tell everyone the truth. Hopefully this nomad was just passing through and we will not be hearing of anymore killings. Edward is beside himself right now with worry for Bella's safety. But, with Charlie being Bella's father and heading up the investigation; I'm sure we can contain this."

"I'm sure you're right Carlisle. Charlie should be easy enough to convenience and keep him on the track that it was just an animal attack."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**A/N: I will be putting all of Shawn's mental notices in bold italics. His clues so to speak LOL!  
**

* * *

**SHAWNS POV**

 

We made it to the airport ahead of time to catch our flight. Waiting on the rest of the gang to get here. I was people watching while Gus was working by reading some medical crap for his other job. Although we all know our job together is the best one. I don't even know why he messes around with that one.

One guy stood out to me; **Overcoat on and it wasn't cold outside. He kept looking over his shoulder like someone was following him. Pale white skin and wearing sunglasses inside the building.**

My eye's never left this guy. Until I saw a short mini skirt and black high heel boots in a pair of legs that seemed like they went on for miles pass by.

"Shit. Where did he go?"

"Where did who go Shawn?"

"Didn't you see the guy in the overcoat?"

"Nope. I was reading this article on fat build up in your arteries and new medication that they are coming out with for it."

"Wow that sounds so fascinating Gus."

"You know you might learn a thing or two if you would actual read some of these articles."

"I learned something."

"What?"

"I need some fat for my arteries. I'm hungry. What to grab a burger?"

"Shawn. That stuff is a heart attack in a sack."

"Yeah but, it's really good."

We were eating when the rest showed up "Hey guys."

"Hey Jules." That girl brightens my day like a sunny day on a sand beach.

"It's almost time to board. Are you guys ready?" Ready, that was an understatement. I had to work my butt off to come along on this trip.

While we were standing in line my dad just couldn't help himself "I don't want any shenanigans on this trip Shawn. You butted your way in and now you're getting to go. But this is a serious case and it needs to be handled seriously. Everyone will have eyes on us and how we handle it. Not like that little performance you gave back in the Chief's office. Do you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you. I'm standing right beside you. I'm not the one that's hard of hearing old man."

Just as the woman asked if my dad needed any special assistance "Don't worry Dad I have you. I will help you find your way to the plane."

He just ignored me.

Then I said it louder "Dad can you hear me?"

He just ignored me. So I got even louder.

"Dad I packed your hemroid cream. Masturbation lotion...I mean your dry skin conditioner. The extra soft tissues with the lotion in them just the way you like it."

The woman dropped my dad's ticket on the counter because I don't think she wanted to touch it anymore.

"Okay hot shot. Do you really think you're a better detective than I am and can solve this case before I do?"

"Yeah I do."

"Put your money where your mouth is."

"Okay as long as I don't have to put my mouth near where your dry skin conditioner goes."

"You're such an asshole sometimes Shawn."

"Thanks. I pride myself on that. I get it from you Daddy."

When we got on the plane. Jules was setting by the window and alone. Well she won't be for long. Making my way through everyone that was in the isle way to get to that seat.

Just before I got there, Lassie went to set down by her "I think that is my seat."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. I'm assigned to that seat."

"They don't have assigned seats so go sit down somewhere else Spencer."

Gus had taken the next row back by the window "Let me sit there. I like to look out of the window and watch all the things look like ants from up here."

"No Shawn."

"Come on Gus. I would do it for you."

"No you wouldn't." Okay he was probably right about that part.

"Fine."

The flight was long and boring. Gus continued to work. My daddy was reading the newspaper. The Chief was sitting closer to the front with head phones on. Jules fell asleep and that only left one person for me to talk to.

"So Lassie. What are your feelings on this case?"

"My feelings are that you and Guster have no business being anywhere near it. Now shut up Spencer." Well that wasn't very nice at all. Now he was ignoring me.

Trying to find something to occupy my time. I just thought it was boring up until now. Hell I would have had more fun by all of us driving there. Dad was paying attention. He did that whole two finger to his eyes and back to me.

Yeah I guess he was watching me. Like that would make me shake in my boots. If anything, it makes it more of a challenge for me.

"Gus do you have a little bottle of lotion in your brief case?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just let me have it."

When I got my dad's attention. I squeezed the bottle and the lotion squirted out of it "Dad does that remind you of anything?"

He was done watching me now. Yeah that is what I thought old man "Bring it on."

When we got off the plane we were waiting by the luggage carrousel "You must be Santa Barberas finest."

The man approached the Chief "I'm the Chief here, Charlie Swan. I came to pick you up and let you know that we are here to assist you in any way we can."

You could tell he was a small town kind of guy. Really pleasant and a man of few words "Would you all like to eat before I take you to the hotel?We have a diner with the best cherry pie."

"Pie. Did someone say pie?" Gus was all over that shit before I could say a word.

This town was nothing like where we're from. It's small town living for sure. Everyone stops to say hello as you pass them by. They probably don't even lock their doors at night and never worry about it either. There really wasn't much shops around here either. The life of the town could be drove through in about five minutes.

Chief Swan had the case file for all of us to see. The death certificate signed; **by Doctor Carlisle Cullen.** Confirming an animal attack was the cause of death; **by Doctor Carlisle Cullen.** Police statement was giving; **by Doctor Carlisle Cullen.**

"Where can we find Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"He is probably on duty at the hospital. Dr. Cullen is a good man and pillar of this community."

"Don't you find it strange Gus that the good doctor was the first one that saw the body and was the last one too?"

"It's not that uncommon in a small town. They don't have the resources that we do."

"Maybe not. But, I still find it strange."

My eyes had to look twice; **Very pretty brunette girl. No ring on her finger. Nice body and...**

"This is my daughter Bella." **Blushes easy. Probably off limits because her dad has a gun.**

"Hi." That's all she said before taking a table by herself.

**A loner not very sociable. Likes to read. Likes cherry pie.**

"Thank you for lunch Chief Swan."

"You're very welcome Chief Vick."

"Please call me Karen." Since when does the Chief allow anyone to call her by her first name.

"Okay Karen. You can call me Charlie." Ewwwee. Gross they were making googly eyes at each other. That was just wrong for so many reasons. That was totally unprofessional.

"So Bella how long have you lived in forks?"

"Several months."

"Do you like it here?"

"It's okay. The weather sucks. It always seems cold and wet all the time."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I..."

Being yanked backwards "Shawn what are you doing?"

"I'm interrogating a witness. You're interfering with my investigation."

"She's not a witness."

"She might be Gus. Until we know what is going on. Everyone is a potential witness."

"Face it Shawn you were hitting on her."

"Dad that is just ridiculous."

"Is it Shawn?"

"Yeah it is. Now will you please let me get back to work." Bella had walked ahead and was by her dad. I will have to talk to her later.

Their headquarters were small. It was just a building with three jail cells. This has to be the lowest crime area I've ever been in. The two Chiefs were in his office discussing police stuff with Lassie and Jules. Dad was in there and I will let him fill me in later. Bella was sitting off to herself reading again.

When a guy came in, it was him "Gus that was the one from the airport in an overcoat."

His head immediately turned to us as if he heard what I had said. But that is impossible because I said it in a whisper.

Bella went to walk out with him "Excuse me. Were you just in California by chance?"

**Same pale white skin, chiseled features and the same really messy hair.**

"No I wasn't."

"Are you sure man? Because I thought I saw you there at the airport."

"Well, you are mistaken. I never left Forks today."

"Do you own an overcoat and sunglasses by chance?"

"Shawn what in the hell are you doing? He said he wasn't there."

Bella was standing beside him; **_very closely beside him; biting of the lip. Not making eye contact. Other nervous tell signs._**

"I guess I'm wrong. Where are my manners? I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Gus the blood hound. As in, if there is a trail to follow, he'll find it."

"It's nice to meet you. We have to go, we're running late."

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Are you related to Dr. Cullen by chance?"

"He is my father. We really have to go now." He opened the car door for Bella. Well isn't he a gentlemen. Then they drove away.

"I'm not wrong Gus. Edward was at the airport when we were there."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Everyone came out of the police station in a hurry "What's going on?"

"We just got a call. There has been another murder."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLAS POV**

 

When we walked into the Cullen's house everyone stopped talking. That happens a lot when I'm with Edward. They hide everything from me and never really give me any straight answers to any questions that I ask them. I wonder if they really believe that I never noticed it?

Carlisle turned off the tv "It happened again. About forty miles from here."

"They arrived this afternoon and were talking to Charlie when I picked up Bella."

"Did you reading on what they were thinking?"

"Most of it was about how to proceed with their investigation. Except for two of them. One was thinking about medical terms and Dancing With the Stars. The other one, I got nothing from him."

"Edward, is he silent to you like Bella is?"

"Yes. I tried to focus on Shawn alone and didn't pickup anything. He said he saw me at the airport though."

"When you went to California to see about the other murders?"

"Wait. You told me Shawn was wrong. That you never left here today Edward. Why wouldn't you tell me that? Is that why you weren't at school?"

"I didn't want to worry you Bella. I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"The Volturi. Once they find out that newborns have started killing and we'll be exposed, they will come here." Emmett is the only one that is ever honest with me. Then they get mad because he talks freely around me.

"The Volturi is coming?"

Emmett went to say something to answer my question but, Edward cut him off.

"We don't know that for sure. We are going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe Bella. I promise."

"If they come here they will see that I'm still human."

"Yes worry about yourself first Bella why don't you? Do you know what they will do to all of us for allowing a human to know our secret?" Rosalie has never liked me and she makes it known to everyone around, every chance she gets.

"Rosalie that's enough. Bella is a part of this family and we protect our family." Rosalie didn't care much for what Carlisle had said. She tossed the magazine on the coffee table while staring me down as she left the room.

"Any thoughts Carlisle on how we handle this situation?"

"The killings are getting closer to us and I don't know how much longer we can contain this. You have knowledge of newborns Jasper. I am going to refer to your expertise in this area."

Before Jasper could respond Alice took in a gasp of unessacary breath and looked like she was in a trance. Jasper was by her side.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?"

"Newborns, hundreds of them."

Carlisle was now beside Alice "What else do you see?"

"They are coming to Forks. For Bella."

 

**SHAWNS POV**

 

Charlie had one of his deputies drive along with us. Of course Chief Vick rode with Charlie and thankfully so did Lassie.

Jules was looking kind of puny and she wasn't feeling well. Chief Vick had one of the deputies take her back to the hotel so she could lay down for a while. I was getting worried about her but, she kept saying she thought it was a flu bug.

This killing took place deep into the woods. Hell there wasn't anything around here but land and woods "Everyone needs to stay together and stay on the trail as much as possible."

Getting the run down on what was going on from dad "They think they were hikers and some kids found them. It was another animal attack."

"Something doesn't smell right to me Gus." His super sniffer went into overdrive.

"It smells like possum shit to me." That wasn't exactly what I meant but, hey that was what he smelled.

"So Chief Swan. Have you ever had this problem out here before?"

"It was shortly after Bella moved here. There was one animal attack. It was large wolves that killed him. She actually saw them. He was a good friend of mine. I ended up losing two friends because of it. Harry Clearwater from the Quieute tribe. Went out with us a guide to hunt them down and it kill them. He had a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Was Dr. Cullen by chance on duty at the time?"

"Yeah actually he was. Why do ask?"

"No reason. I think he will be a big help in this investigation."

"We'll be meeting up with him after we pass to the clearing. His property butts up against where it happened."

How convenient is that? The killing was near Dr. Cullen. He was the doctor when the other animal attack happened before. If I just went on speculation alone, he has something to do with it. Or at least he knows more about it than anyone seems to think.

When we walked into the clearing there seemed to be a heated discussion going on. Chief Swan went through introductions of all of us. But, I noticed that these so called kids were bigger than line backers from the Chicago Bears.

"Jacob you were the one to find the body is that correct?" Chief Swan didn't waste any time starting to conduct his investigation.

"It was me and Paul actually. We were on pat... a walk and found the bodies." **_Meant to say something else but caught himself before he finished._**

"Bodies?"

"Yeah it was a man and a woman. They were at the edge of our land and the Cullens." _**Body language was on the offense and tense. Spat the word Cullen from his mouth. Glares of death at the good doctor.**_

"What do you think happened Jacob? It is Jacob right?"

"Mr. Spencer perhaps we should let Charlie, Chief Swan, lead this." Chief Vick gave a little smile to Charlie when she said that.

"Well Jacob. Go ahead and answer the question. This is Shawn Spencer and he is a psychic here to help us."

They stood giving looks between each other. Not that I don't get that a lot from the non believers. So I gave a demonstration for them.

Putting my fingers to my temples "I'm getting something."

"I see an argument. No wait. It was a definitely a recent conflict with Cullens that you've had in some way."

**_Stains of dark purplish red on the fingers. Thorns in his hand. Scrapes on his arm._ **

"You love blackberries. Can't get enough of them."

"Wow dude. That's pretty good. Do you see anything about a super model wanting to marry me?"

"Embry, shut up."

"Sorry Jake."

**_Embry took steps back. Head dropped lower. Jacob has some sort of authority over him. No shirts on and matching tattoos on their arms. All wearing cut off shorts with no shoes._ **

Putting my fingers up again "I'm seeing something else."

"Jacob seems to be the leader of the group around here." That seemed to strike a nerve in all of them for some strange reason.

"We should probably go examine the bodies and get everyone out safely before night fall." Dr. Cullen cut off my know and show that I was doing by wanting to go examine the body.

When Dr. Cullen went to walk with us, Jacob and one of the others stood in front of him. They were talking back and forth but, I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other. They were speaking so low it would have been hard for any to make out what was said.

On the walk there I was making general conversation with the good doctor "I met your son, Edward, earlier. You look really too young to have a teenage son."

"Edward is my adopted son. My wife, Esme and I weren't blessed with the ability to have children. So we adopted. I have three sons and two daughters."

**_Pale white skin and chiseled features. Smells like chocolate chip cookies._ **

"Wow that's a big family now days. Are they all teenagers?"

"Yes they are and sometimes they're a real handful. But my wife and I wouldn't change a thing about it. We love all of our children."

"I would know all about kids being a handful. I'm Harry Spencer, Shawn's father." Since dad took over my conversation with Dr. Cullen. I just hung back and listened to everyone talk on the way. You would be amazed if you just listen to people talk and ramble on the things you can learn about them and their lives.

Jacob and the other boys hung back together when we got to the bodies. I don't know what they feed their children around here but, damn they grown them big.

Dr. Cullen took out a pair of rubber gloves out of his bag to examine the bodies "This was an animal attack."

"How do you know for sure?" Finally Lassie was up someone ass other than mine. With his what, when, why, how and you're wrong Spencer... I mean you're wrong Cullen.

"See the long gashes down through their chests and how the animal must have bit out the jugular vanes." Everyone seemed to agree with him, even Lassie. What the hell? He never agrees with me that easily.

"I'm not convinced of that yet." At least dad wasn't convinced by Doctor Hollywood.

"Harry, why do you say that?"

"Because look at the woman's knees. Their bruised, swollen and have abrasions on them. Which means more than likely she was drug on the ground somewhere. But I don't see any marks around here on the ground to show that."

"It is possible that the animal chased them and she fell down at some point. Maybe before the animal caught up with them and that's why we don't see any markings on the ground." Dr. Cullen always seems to have an answer for everything. Now doesn't he?

"Shawn do something."

"I was Gus. Dad already said the obvious that I was going to say. I need to stall for some more time."

Mocking the wind blowing with my mouth. Moving my arms slowly like they were branches in the breeze "Dad is right. It wasn't an animal that killed these people."

"Is that all you got kid?" Dad was so pleased with himself. That had to come to a quick end now doesn't it?

"Mr. Spencer you better have something to say about how you know that." Chief Vick doubts me. We can't have that now can we?

Using my mouth again, I was in a wind storm. Going over to Lassie and using my fingers to give him a windblown hairdo "Stop that. Spencer get on with it. How do you know?"

"It's simple, the trees told me."

"Oh shit." Gus was sitting this one out, I could tell by his response.

Dad just rolled his eyes. Charlie had his mouth open. The Chief had her eyes on Charlie. I heard snickering behind me coming from Jacob and the other boy.

Turning my body in circles like a whirlwind. Leaning on one tree then running to the next one. Like a dog marking its territory.

"I swear I will shoot you if you don't stop that Spencer." Lassie went to reach inside his jacket when Chief Vick stopped him.

"Mr. Spencer if you don't have an answer, then I'm afraid we are going off of what Dr. Cullen has found." We can't have that, now can we?

Pushing on a tree like I was trying to knock it over until; _**a footprint. A human footprint.**_

"The evidence is right here. Just like the trees said it was."

Dr. Cullen of course had to give his analyses of it "The Quientes wanders around this land all the time without shoes on. One of the boys could have made that track."

"Not unless they have a very small foot. And since it rained a few hours ago, it's a fresh print. Jacob stated that only he and Paul had been out here walking around when the bodies were found."

There wasn't anymore argument from Dr. Cullen about it. Although he still wrote it as the cause of death was from an animal attack.

More prints. Large paw prints. To large for a dog. To small for Cujo, well maybe not Cujo. I'll have to surf the web later and check it out.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I took pictures of it. Then I laid my hand inside the print and snapped another.

"Did you find something else Mr. Spencer?"

"No I didn't."

Charlie had his deputy measure the foot print first. It would be a women or small male child at best with a size seven. They took pictures and made a cast of the print so it could be submitted into evidence.

Today wasn't exactly in the win column for me but, it wasn't a loss either at this point. That would be point and match to the good doctor.

We waited around with Charlie until they came to pick up the bodies "Well Shawn, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know dad. But I know there is one person that keeps coming up all the time."

"Yeah I know, Bella."

"Yeah Dr. Cull...what?"

"Think about it Shawn. The first murder happened shortly after Bella arrived here. Charlie said that. She was the one that saw the large wolves, the only one. The small footprint that was found along with the two boys. Bella has small feet. Who would be least expected by Charlie?"

"I don't know, who?"

"Damn it Shawn. Bella would be the last one that anybody would ever suspect of doing it. Things are not always as they seem. I taught you that time and time again."

* * *

_My dad took a quarter and bit it in half. Then magically spit it out of his mouth and it became whole again._

_"Wow, how did you do that?"_

_"I want you to think about it Shawn. Then come back and tell me how I did it."_

_Taking a quarter out of my piggy bank, I tried that same trick and nothing. I even soaked it in a glass of water overnight thinking that might make it soft enough to bite it in half._

_My old man made me obsessed with it. I would go through the house finding different quarters to try. Until one day I was so determined to do this trick that when I bit down, I broke a tooth doing it._

_When I was sitting in the dentist chair about ready to get a shot of novicane from the dentist "Dad please tell me how you did that?"_

_"No Shawn."_

_"Please."_

_Dad took a quarter out of his pocket and bit it in half again. Only this time he kept his mouth shut and the other half just magically reappeared to be whole. It was a trick quarter that hinged. With his thumb he would push the other half back up as he pretended to blow it out of his mouth._

_"Things are not always as they appear to be Shawn. Never forget that son."_

* * *

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I have learned that lesson a million times over. We look at something and when someone else looks at that same thing, they see it differently.

"Okay. So let's say Bella is the killer. What would the motive be?"

"That she's crazier than a June bug."

"A June bug Gus?"

"Yeah. Those things jump around all spazmatic and shit. You know like this." Gus was being all spazzy.

"Stop it Gus. You're really creeping me the fuck out."

"Regardless of the motive. A killer is still a killer."

"Thank you Dad for your helpful insight. Well, I guess there is only one thing to do."

"What?"

"We are going to break into Bella's house and steal a pair of her shoes."

"We, do you have a mouse in your pocket?"

"Of course I don't Gus. You and me are we buddy."

"Oh hell no. I like my jugular just how it is. Thank you very much."

 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**


	4. Cobra Operation; Get Bella

"Hey Jules. Are you feeling better?"

She wasn't looking so good when she answered the door. But we all knew better than to tell a female they looked bad. Even if they looked like hell. She scooted her feet along back to the bed to lay down. When I felt her forehead she was burning up. All of a sudden she sprang out of bed and was running towards the bathroom.

Something was definitely wrong. "Gus find out how to get a hold of Doctor Cullen. Jules is really sick. I am staying here with her until then."

After I helped her back to bed. I went and got a wash rag. Then ran it under the cold water. I placed it on her forehead and then sat beside her. She was so pale and her body was so hot. Being close to her, I could feel the heat coming off of her.

When the knock came on the hotel door I was expecting Cullen but I got Lassie instead.

"Why are you in O'Hara's room Spenser?"

"I came by to check on her and she is worse than she was before we left."

"O'Hara what's wrong?" Jumbled up words were all that came from Jules.

It seemed like forever before Gus showed up with the good doctor. They stepped outside while he examined her, I wasn't going anywhere though.

**Doctor Cullen glanced over the shoulder a lot. He never made direct eye contact when talking to me. Jules shivered whenever he touched her bare skin. I simply just didn't like him was my last observation.**

"What have you eaten today?"

"We ate at the diner and I had a burger with some fries. Oh and a piece of cherry cobbler."

"I think it's possible Ms. O'Hara you may have food poisoning. We need to get you to the hospital for some test so I can be sure. Then I can treat you."

Food poisoning, we all had the same food Juliet ate. So it didn't make any sense to me. I ran the day back through my mind. I came up with a blank. Except for the fact Bella was setting at the counter by the pie display. She was alone reading when the waitress took out the cobbler and served it up.

"Shit Jules got the last piece."

"I'm sorry Mr. Spenser, did you say something?"

"No I didn't say anything. Maybe you have bad hearing Doc?"

We waited for the ambulance to come. They were taking Jules to the hospital but at this point, I didn't trust anyone outside my circle.

"Lassie, I need for you to go with Juliet. But whatever you do, do not leave her alone."

"What's going on?"

"I got a vision and I think Jules was poisoned on purpose. We may all end up being targeted on this case. I don't trust Doctor Cullen either, I'm getting a bad vibe about him. You have to trust me on this one. You know how much I care for her."

"Okay Spenser, I'll play along. But if you're jerking my chain, you know I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Yeah, I got that part. We will check in with you later."

"What's really going on Shawn?"

"Bella or the waitress are the only ones who could have poisoned Juliet's pie. The waitress dished it out on to the saucers then served them immediately afterward. Jules got the last piece. Bella was setting at the counter alone when the waitress served ours to us."

"Oh damn. Bella is a blood sucking pie poisoner."

"It's looking that way Gus."

"While you were gone I looked up some of the Quileute legends on the computer. I don't like this town or what I found out about them either."

We made a quick stop by our hotel room before we decided what our next move would be. Gus truly believed you could find out anything you wanted to know through Google. In this case, I'll be damned if he wasn't right.

_They believed that each person had their own guardian and they would pray to it, along with the sun and Tskati. Much of their original religion was lost and forgotten after the Europeans came._

_In the beginning there were five tribal societies. They were the elk hunter, the fisherman, the whale hunter, the weather predictor and the medicine man. The medicine man honored their anccesitors and gods with a dance. Which later lead to the folklore; tribal men walked the earth like a normal man. But had the capability to transform to an animal form to protect their tribe from extinction. The legend is told they worshiped the wolf and it was their chosen form to take._

When I click on the other tab Gus had up on the computer.

_How do you protect yourself from a werewolf?_

_Only use a silver bullet as werewolves are scared of them and it's the only way to assure their heart will stop. In some countries you protect yourself with a branch of a yew tree or an ash twig._

"Really Gus?"

"I'm not taking any chances Shawn. You got to admit there is a lot of crazy shit going on in this little town."

"That there is my friend. I somehow think it evolves around Bella. So that's where we will start our investigation."

On the way to Bella's house, Gus insisted we make a stop at the grocery store. The girl at the checkout looked at us as though we were from Mars.

"Do you have any silver bullets, wooden stakes or yew tree branches?"

"Um…no. We're all sold out."

If this store really sold these items. Then maybe there was more to this town than I originally thought.

"Gus you stink with all that garlic hanging around your neck."

"I don't care, I told you I am not taking any chances."

"Quick get behind the bush."

Gus wasn't moving fast enough because Bella was pulling out of her driveway. So I helped him out with a shove. That's detective work 101. Don't be seen by the person in which you are getting ready to illegally enter their house.

"Get off of me Shawn."

"Thanks for breaking my fall buddy."

I had the essentials in my pocket for this occasion. Black paint for our faces, a flashlight and a half eaten bag of skittles. After I painted my face up, I handed it to Gus. Only he smacked my hand and tube went somewhere on the ground.

"I don't need that shit."

"No need to be snippy about it Gus."

"Skittle?"

"I don't want any skittles either Shawn."

Headlights again, damn this was the busiest street for such a small town. "Get down."

I was doing the low craw across the yard with my elbows.

"I'm not doing that either. I just did a scrub and moisturizer on my elbows. Do you know how long it takes me to do that? I'm not ruining it for this. Nope, no way no how."

"Okay. Have it your way buddy."

So I kicked his legs out from underneath him. Gus would be on the ground with me one way or the other. Only it didn't work out as I had planned. He was a little upset and wanted to settle it as he put me in a head lock.

We heard a gasp from someone. Which is why we finally brought our wrestling match to halt. It was an older lady walking her little doggie. Older people were so sweet when they have an animal they're so attached to.

"Evening Ma'am. My friend lost his contact lens. Did you find yet?"

"Yep, I got it." Gus fake put it back into his eye.

The little doggie however, wasn't as stunned as the woman was. It came over and lifted its leg on my foot. I thought about kicking it of course. But I wouldn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to us. So I let it go.

We made it securely to the side of the house. I found the perfect entrance into the house, a large tree by an open window in the back.

"Give me a boost Gus."

"No."

"I can do this."

Jumping up I tried to grab a hold of branch. When I finally got one, I wasn't going up the tree. More like I was swinging back and forth on the branch. I let go and hit the ground with a thud.

"Shawn."

While I was laying on the ground, Gus's head popped out of the open window.

"How did you get up there?"

"Through the front door. It was unlocked."

"I'll be right there buddy. Good work."

The wooden stairs creaked with each step I took. When I reached the room Gus was in, it was the place we came to search, Bella's room.

While I was searching through the drawers, I found something interesting. I took a deep inhale of the tiny thong panties.

"Damn it Shawn. We are not here so you can perv on Bella. Now put them back."

Pictures of her and Edward folded in half. Anger and a break up happened at some point. Two unused tickets to Arizona. Letters she wrote but never gave to Jacob. A love triangle.

"All of Bella's shoes say size 8."

"Shhh."

"Don't shhhs me Shawn."

"Seriously, someone is in the house." The stairs were creaking with each step they took.

We both dove into the closet. The footsteps were getting closer to Bella's bedroom. Then the sound was going farther away from us.

"It's Charlie."

The door closed behind them. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Before we made it to the front door a key was inside the lock. "Shit, hide Gus."

"Bella is that you?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Did you pick up the poison for me?"

"It's in the back of the truck. Don't you feel a little guilty about killing them? Edward said to make sure it doesn't make skin contact."

"No I don't. They are becoming a nuisance and they have to be gotten rid of. I am going to do it tomorrow."

They went to unload the truck. Gus and I ran like hell out the back door. We just kept running until I was out of breath.

"It's a father and daughter killing team with the boyfriend thrown in for good measures. It's no wonder the cops don't have any leads on the cases. Then the Doc covers up what they have done. It's the perfect setup."

"What are we going to do?"

"This may run deeper than just Charlie, Bella, Edward and Doctor Cullen. We take a nap then find out who else is involved."

Before I went to bed I called Lassie. Jules was sleeping and he was going to stay with her for the night at the hospital. Dad and Chief Vic were sleeping when I woke them up to make sure they were okay as well.

"Shawn do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah pops I do. I think you're right."

"I guess I don't mind being woke up as much if you're willing to tell me I'm right. What am I right about?"

"I'm pretty sure Bella is involved along with Charlie. Watch your back when they are around. Don't eat or drink anything. I'll fill you in tomorrow. I love you Dad."

"I love you too kid."

The morning went just as I expected it to. Dad was still a nonbeliever.

"Do you really expect me to believe Charlie Swan is a serial killer?"

"We heard everything. They are working together to poison us. They are planning on killing again today. I just don't know who the target is yet."

"Just how did you get this proof?"

"We broke into Bella's house. She wasn't the one who made the foot print though. All of her shoes are size 8."

"Breaking and entering is not submissive in a court of law. We need beyond a shadow of a doubt proof."

Pops went to follow Charlie. We would know his every move. We took watching Bella.

"We don't have a car to follow her around in."

"Maybe we don't need one. Follow my lead Gus."

While Bella was stopped at the gas station, we jumped in the back of her old truck. We covered up with the large tarp she had draped over the evidence, the poison.

We rode around on bumpy roads, over to the Cullen house with her and then home. Yet we got nothing. Not one trace of evidence of them trying to commit a murder today.

"Maybe we're wrong Shawn."

"We're not wrong Gus. We just haven't proved it yet my friend."

Dad called me and sounded a little winded. As though he couldn't catch his breath. "Charlie..Chief Vic. You gotta stop it. Picnic in the meadow. Going to poison her."

"Shit." Bella parked her truck in the drive with the keys still in the ignition.

"Lets go."

Bella took us on a wild goose chase to throw us off the trail. While the master mind behind it all, Charlie, scammed poor innocent Chief Vic into believing he wanted to take her out on a date. She would never see it coming and we had to save the day.

Thankfully my photographic mind could remember where we went to investigate the murder a couple of days ago. We parked the old truck and took off running to stop this from taking place.

There they were with a blanket spread out on the ground. Chief had a drink in her hand. Charlie had just put a strawberry up to her lips.

"Gus you know what to do."

We took off running towards them screaming it. "Don't eat it Chief, he's the killer."

Gus knocked down the glass of wine she had in her hand to the ground. Then he proceeded to make her spit out the juicy poisonous berry she had in her mouth. But the Chief has always been a fighter.

"Come on girl, work with me here." Gus was bending her over and forcing her mouth open.

Charlie got a surprise tackle by me. For being so old, he still could really move. It was the blow to the head with the wine bottle that got him off my chest.

"What in the hell are you two doing?"

"No need to thank us Chief. It's all in a days work."

"Thank you? You want me to thank you?"

"No. I said there is no need to thank us."

Charlie started moving around. He grabbed his head and went to set up. Now was my time to shine. I placed my fingers to my temple.

"It was you and Bella doing the killings. That's why no one ever had any clues or suspects to who is committing these crimes. There is a truck load of poison sitting over there. We overheard you and Bella talking about the plan to poison us and get rid of us once and for all."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I was going to use it get rid of the squirrels in my attic."

"Huh..squirrels in your attic?"

"Yeah, the squirrels in my attic."

"That would have been our second guess of what you were going to do with the poison. Right Shawn?"

"You bet ya, little buddy."

**~~~~Jasper~~~~**

It took some doing on our part to get the wolves to agree to a meeting with us. If it wasn't for Bella, they would have declined again.

"We need to move their investigation far away from Forks as we can. With other vampires lurking here, it's going to cause all of us a problem. The Psychic knows there is something not right. I felt what he felt; he was feeling deception, doubt and most of all disbelief in what we said. It's best for all of our interest if we do it quickly too."

"Why do we have to be a part of this? We're not blood suckers that have killed innocent people."

"I understand how you feel about us Jacob. But we all have a secret to protect from the outside world. Along with making sure Bella stays safe."

"What is the plan Carlisle?"

"I am going to refer you to Jasper. Sam I ask you keep an open mind about it. Jasper the floor is yours."

"We keep them busy with crimes to investigate. Moving each one farther away from Forks. Until this place is just a distant memory for them.

"What kind of crimes?"

"Murders."

"You're insane if you think for a moment we will participate in that."

"Fake murders Sam. We stage the crime scene with blood and no corpse. Carlisle will be the one signing the reports so no one will ever know it is blood from the hospital we used. It will look like a serial killer instead of the supernatural world doing it."

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**


End file.
